


Remedial Potions

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry has to take Remedial Potions, but it's a lot more fun with his current instructor than it ever was with Snape!





	Remedial Potions

His instructor regarded him with a stern look. “And how do we start, Mister Potter?”

“Erm... we prepare the ladle?”

“Wrong. First, we prepare the cauldron. Tell me, Mister Potter, what state should it be in before you may begin?”

Harry fidgeted in place as he looked in his memory for the answer. “Erm...”

He was taking too long, his instructor was not happy. “Mister Potter. It should be...”

“I know! It should be clean, hot, and sufficiently wet!” Harry shouted.

His instructor frowned, then nodded. “Very well. Get to it then.”

For the next ten minutes Harry carefully put the cauldron in its position and applied the proper pressure and attention to get it in the state his instructor demanded.

“I'm finished, Professor,” Harry said, grinning.

The heat was getting to his instructor, sweat was running from their forehead as they inspected his work by carefully reaching for it with one hand. “Ah... adequate work, Mister Potter... now, what is the next step?”

“Preparing the spoon?”

“Wrong, Mister Potter. We use a _ladle_ with cauldrons, not a spoon.” His instructor looked a little annoyed.

“Preparing the ladle, I meant.”

“Very well. And how should it be prepared?”

“It must be firm and warm, and not a little wet to prevent... erm...”

“To prevent fric–”

“To prevent friction, yes, that's what I meant.”

“Correct. Get to it, then.”

“Erm... could you... assist me?”

“Merlin, you _are_ helpless aren't you? Very well...” His instructor knelt down before him to get the ladle from its hiding place. Harry looked down as his teacher made sure it was of the proper temperature, firmness, and was as firm as it could possibly be.

“Ah.. I... ah... think it's ready,” Harry stammered, holding on to the desk behind him for support as his instructor was diligently preparing Harry's instrument.

“Good thing you warned me, Mister Potter. We wouldn't want to have an _accident_ , now do we?” His instructor smirked, standing back up.

“No... ah... definitely not. Erm... I should make sure you're –”

“–My cauldron is still ready? Good thing you remembered, Mister Potter, but don't worry. I assure you it is still _very_ hot and wet.”

Harry seemed lost for thought for a moment, just holding his ladle in his right hand as he looked at the cauldron.

“Mister Potter? The next step?” His instructor prompted him. Harry looked up to see another smirk.

“Ah! Right... Next we insert the ladle into the cauldron and begin, erm, stirring?”

“Ten Points to Gryffindor,” his instructor replied.

Carefully Harry guided the ladle to the cauldron. He ran it across the edge for a bit, getting familiar again with its shape and peculiarities, then slid it into the hot and wet place it belonged.

“Very... good... Mister Potter... now remember... stir gently at first.”

“I won't let you down,” Harry promised. Gently the ladle went in and out and at each new insertion Harry made sure to angle it just differently, until his instructor indicated he had found the perfect angle by grabbing onto his shoulders. Encouraged by this Harry increased the pace/

“So good... I mean... good job so far, Mister Potter... do you... think it's time for... for the ingredient yet?”

“Fuck yeah... Erm, yes, it's almost time...” Harry was sweating hard from all the hard work but he knew his instructor was right, he could not keep this up for much longer. “Ah... where... where should it, erm, go?”

“Inside! As deep inside as possible... oh... that's the spot...” Harry smiled, whenever they really got into it his instructor was absolutely passionate about Potions.

“Unh... here comes the wizard's milk...” Harry groaned as he deposited the white fluid deep inside the cauldron. A big part of him wanted to pull the ladle out now and call it quits, but his instructor had taught him well and Harry knew the cauldron needed to be stirred more before he was done. Therefore as soon as he could again, he continued his stirring, now focusing especially on the ridges and bumps on the cauldron side he knew his instructor liked best.

“Oh, Morgana! No more, it's done!” His instructor yelled out. Harry winced from the sharp nails digging into his back as his instructor clamped down around him.

“May I?” Harry asked after the trembling stopped. His instructor nodded at him, smiling, and Harry withdrew the ladle from the cauldron.

“Hold on, Mister Potter... the ladle should be clean before it's put away.” Once more his instructor knelt down before him and began to clean the instrument, removing all traces from the special Potion they had just prepared. Releasing it again with an audible ' _pop_ ', his instructor sat down in a wide, open chair nearby as Harry placed the ladle back.

“Did I do good, Professor?” Harry asked, grinning wide. The cauldron was overflowing a little, so he already knew he did.

“We'll see, Mister Potter, we'll see. If all went well I'll have some witch's milk for you in six or seven months...” His instructor placed a hand on their stomach, looking pleased.

 

Harry leaned in to kiss his instructor on the lips. Remedial Potions had really become fun ever since his best friend had taken over the lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


End file.
